Zerde
Zerde is an American crow and active user on the PMRP Discord. He is also well known for his role as Sans in PMRPtale. Zerde plays the role of a major character in Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love and is a high ranking member of Black Mesa. Side note: He is an epic gamer. After he and Serval's fused form disappeared. Their fate became unknown. Profile Appearance Zerde is a small black American Crow who has white eyes. He has a rather simplistic design and there's not much to say. Personality Zerde is rather friendly if not a little insane evidenced by the pmrp manga, and has been described as "Epic" amongst friends. He can be a little sad at times, due to his tendency to 'die' near constantly. But other than that is he is generally determined to achive his goals. Still baffled about why so many people want to eat him though. Abilities Zerde is very durable due to all the times people have tried to kill him, and is an artist with a crowbar due to his time with Gordon Freeman. As well he is capable of using the power of his vast ammount of Star Points to smite his enemies. He also carries on him a large flip flop, which he can use as a sheild. In rare occurrences he is to turn into Zerde PMRPtale, when Zerde is in form he has increased speed and is able to harness the power of his Flippy Blasters along with being able to fire and hurl sharp sticks at people out of thin air. He is also capable of the ability to * dodges * all attacks for short periods of time. His eyes will glow yellow upon this transformation. Relationships Serval Serval and Zerde's relationship kicked off at a rough start, due to her shooting him in the side during a failed assassination attempt on the life of Jeffy. While Serval did apologize to him in the emergency room Zerde was not having it, the last thing he needed was another 'Zerde Dies' joke. It took until their walk to Sans's house until he finally warmed up to her, though Zerde is still a little salty about getting shot they had soon become close friends over the course of their adventure. During the assault on Jeffy's Fortress the two gained a strong sense of respect for each other. Following the events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love they are now fused together. Crunchy Zerde and Crunchy were very close, even being lovers at one point. After their breakup they still loved to hang out together and play Garfield Kart. They had remained as best friends for the longest time, but all of that changed when Zerde and Jeffy had started dating. Zerde never understood why Crunchy disapproved of their love, Crunchy remarking that it would "Be the death of him". They often got into arguments over Zerde's engagement with Jeffy, the arguments gradually kept escalating until they had got into a fight which resulted in the death of Flippy. Zerde had never forgiven Crunchy for what he had done and they had never talked since. Upon hearing of Crunchy's brave sacrifice as Dark Crunchy, Zerde was mounrful and regretful for what he had done. Zerde had forgiven Crunchy, but it was already too late. Sans Like Serval, Zerde and Sans had a very rocky relationship at first due to Serval's shooting of him in the side. However, over the course of their adventure they had become best friends. Sans had helped teach Zerde how to control his PMRPtale form, which ended up saving Zerde's life in Chapter 50 of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love. Zerde had promised Sans that once all of this was over they would play Fortnite together, but unfortunatly Zerde never got to do this. Due to fusing with Serval to become Serde. Jeffy While lovers, Zerde and Jeffy had a very complicated relationship. Zerde had never liked Jeffy's near constant Fortnite dancing and his all most endless listening to the Bunny Do Song, which usually lead to arguments but deep down Zerde knew they were meant to be. Zerde would always defend Jeffy whenever Crunchy would insult him, which lead to them eventually getting into a fight and never talking to eachother again. In the aftermath of this Zerde wondered if Crunchy had been right, which lead to Zerde and Jeffy getting into more arguments than they usually did even leading to them being on an episode of the hit show Dr. Phil. Zerde had aplologized to Jeffy and gave him a gift in hope of Jeffy's forgiveness, Zerde was heart broken when Jeffy rejected it to it being green beans. Zerde in angiush from this event took out a pistal the next day, attempting to murder him and getting into a fight which resulted in Timeline 1 Zerde's death. Following timeline 2 Zerde joined up with Serval to bring an end to Jeffy, the two soon fusing to become Serde. Dr. Phil During the events of Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven love, Zerde had contacted Dr. Phil for help about Jeffy's constant Fortnite dancing. This lead to to Jeffy and Zerde going onto an episode of Dr. Phil, though we don't know what fully happened on the episode, it can be assumed that he helped them 'make up'. The two are currently in good standing. In "Zerde x Jeffy - Unforgiven Love" First appearance Being the title character, it goes without saying that Zerde would first make an appearence in chapter 1 along with Jeffy. Timeline 1 (W.I.P) Timeline 2 (W.I.P)